Lost Without You
by Benny Blanco
Summary: Yamcha feels that maybe she needs to hear it one more time. Maybe if she hears it one more time she will take him back. SongFic


I never really wrote SongFic before so this is my first attempt. The song is Lost Without You by Robin Thicke. I love this song and listeaned to it like a thousand times and can never get bored by it. Its weird though because even though its a romamce song I also felt that it could be the song of a man in love with a women who may not even love him back.

Disclaimer: Don't Own DBZ and any of its characters. I also don't own Lost Without You by Robin Thicke.

* * *

Her eyes twitched as the sunlight entered the room and shined upon her. It wasn't until she felt warm comforting hands run across her face, brushing her blue her to the side, that she opened her eyes. Now awake she sat up only to realize her hands were bound to the bed with ropes . Looking across the room she could see someone opening the blinds releasing more of the suns rays into the room. But based on what she saw this wasn't the father of her son. This man was taller and didn't have long spiky hair. As she was about to speak the man turned around, he was holding an instrument in his hand. The light in the room dimmed as a cloud passed by the sun, she now knew who it was that snuck into her room. He smiled while his eyes made contact with hers and soon he began to slowly play on his guitar.

"Yamcha, what are you doing!? Why the hell am I tied to my bed!?" As if nothing was said Yamcha just continued to play on his guitar. Observing this Bulma knew Yamcha wasn't in the right state of mind. Not aware if Yamcha had done anything else to her family she didn't want to upset him.

_I'm lost without you  
Can't help myself  
How does it feel?  
To know that I love ya baby_

_  
I'm lost without you  
Can't help myself  
How does it feel?  
To know that I love ya baby _

"Please Yamcha stop it your scaring me, if you just let me go I'll pretend like this never happened."

_Tell me how you love me more  
And how you think I'm sexy baby  
That you don't want nobody else  
You don't want this guy  
You don't want that guy  
You wanna touch yourself when you see me  
Tell me how you love my body  
And how I make you feel baby  
You wanna roll with me  
You wanna to hold with me  
You wanna stay warm and get out of the cold with me  
I just love to hear you say it  
It makes a man feel good baby  
Tell me you depend on me  
I need to hear it _

Bulma figured she was not getting through to him so she began to try and work herself out of the knots Yamcha had tied. However Yamcha walked closer by the bed and ran his fingers through her hair.

_I'm lost without you  
Can't help myself  
How does it feel?  
To know that I love ya baby_

_  
__I'm lost without you  
Can't help myself  
How does it feel?  
To know that I love ya baby _

Bulma's patience began wearing thin so she immediately screamed out for help only for no one to show up for her rescue. In doing this Yamcha gently pressed his hands over her lips. Bulma ready to bite her captives hand gazed up to see tears running down the side of his cheeks.

_Baby your the perfect shape  
Baby your the perfect weight  
Treat me like my birthday  
I want it this way  
I want it that way_

_I want it  
Tell me you don't want me to stop _

Yamcha gently massaged Bulma's legs moving his hands slowly up her thighs and under her nightgown. "Yamcha stop." Bulma softly spoke as she could feel his hands all over her body.

_Tell me it would break your heart  
That you love me and all my dirty  
You wanna roll with me You wanna hold with me  
You wanna make fires and get Norwegian wood with me  
I just love To hear you say it  
It makes a man feel good baby _

"Yamcha its been over between us for a long time now, I'm not saying anything you want to hear for your own sick pleasures."

_I'm lost without you_

"Shut up its done we are finished."

_Can't help myself_

"Yamcha stop doing this, your only making this harder for the both of us." However now it was Bulma beginning to feel guilt deep down inside. But why, she wasn't the one who screwed up the relationship. Why should she feel bad for the events that followed.

_How does it feel?  
To know that I love ya baby_

Bulma stared into Yamcha's teared filled eyes and saw the man she was once in love with. The man that would do anything for her, even if that meant sacrificing his own life.

_I'm lost without you  
Can't help myself  
How does it feel?  
__To know that I love ya baby_

"Yamcha" Bulma paused briefly before speaking again "What we had was special and I probably will never forget it, but you have to move on as I did." Yamcha momentarily stopped stringing his guitar. Suddenly he began to play again, looping two strings together back and forward.

_Cause you will tell me every morning _

Yamcha held Bulma's cheeks with his hands. And as he was about to kiss her on the lips, "Yamcha, I don't love you." Those words hit Yamcha like a strike of lighting, and with it a change in his mood was apparent. Quickly what used to be a loving consoling smile became a sad pathetic frown.

_Ooooooh Alright babe  
Aaah yeah  
Aaah baby  
Aaah Darling  
Aaah right right _

Yamcha moved away from the bed and back to the window where he just glanced outside. "Yamcha, no matter what happens, I will always be here as a friend. Regardless of what happened today."

_I'm lost without you  
Can't help myself  
How does it feel?  
To know that I love ya baby_

Bulma could see Yamcha grabbing something from his back pocket and as he held it up into the light she saw that it was a photograph. Taken back when she and Yamcha were in search of the dragon balls. Soon Bulma herself felt tears fill her eyes because on the back of this picture she had written four lines.

_I'm lost without you  
Can't help myself  
How does it feel?  
To know that I love ya baby_

Yamcha threw the picture on to the floor and then opened the window where he then took off in flight. Finally managing to work herself out of the rope, she walked over to pick up the photo. They were happy then, they were in love then. But all that was lost now. Bulma viewed out the window to see Yamcha now far gone in the distance.

"I'm sorry Yamcha."


End file.
